


Bright

by CaithyCat



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kids, M/M, tyrus as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Six-year-old Cyrus is enjoying his muffin when his attention is taken elsewhere.





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was at a Jewish coffee shop. There was a cute little Jewish boy with a colorful cap enthusiastically eating a muffin with his mom. His little legs didn't even reach the floor. The scenes made me want to write a young Cyrus fic.
> 
> I apologize for any inaccuracies. Please let me know if there is anything I should correct!

The chocolate-chocolate chip muffin on his plate was delicious. It always was whenever his mommy took him to this particular coffee shop in town. They also had the best hot chocolate, all thick and creamy topped with whipped cream and cinnamon.

Delicious!

Six-year-old Cyrus happily swung his legs back and forth as he carefully sliced his muffin in half with a plastic knife (he wasn’t old enough for a real one yet). Then, he broke off a piece from one of the halves, took a whiff of the sweetness before placing it in his mouth. Chocolate goodness exploded in his mouth, making him dance in his seat as he chewed.

Across from him, his mommy was on the phone, talking to an attorney. She had been talking to the attorney a lot, lately. Cyrus figured that they must be very good friends.

He broke off another piece of the muffin, humming in happiness. 

Delicious!

As Cyrus carefully took his cup of hot chocolate and taking a sip, he noticed a boy standing in line at the counter. He looked like Cyrus’ age but a little taller and he was with his mommy, too. He was staring at Cyrus.

So, Cyrus stared back, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. His hair was pretty, a blonde color that made Cyrus think of a prince in one of his storybooks. He always pictured princes to have that hair. It was so bright, like sunshine. 

The other boy looked surprised that Cyrus was staring back so he looked down at his feet. But, soon, he looked up at him again, staring.

Cyrus waved and gave him a smile. His mommy said that the way to make new friends is to smile and make a good first impression.

It worked! The boy smiled and waved back at him.

“Cyrus, honey.”

He looked away to pay attention to what his mommy was going to say. She reached across the table to wipe at his mouth with a napkin. She looked so tired.

“Mommy is gonna go to the bathroom,” she said, standing up. “Stay here, okay? And don’t talk to strangers.”

“Okay, mommy.”

She left and Cyrus found himself sitting alone at their table.

Swinging his legs, he continued to munch on his muffin and sip his hot chocolate. He had finished an entire half now but he was feeling full so he decided to take a break and finish the other half later.

“H-Hi.”

Cyrus turned his head to see the blonde boy from earlier standing in front of him now. He looked shy, his hands folded in front of him as he shuffled one foot against the floor.

Cyrus beamed. “Hi,” he greeted back.

The boy lifted his head a little. “I like your hat. It’s pretty. All the colors are really bright.”

Cyrus’ hand flew to his head, touching his kippah. It was his favorite because it had all his favorite colors in it so it looked like a rainbow!

“Thank you!” he said, politely. “My bubbe gave it to me!” He pointed at the boy’s clothes. “I like your hoodie.”

It was green and patterned with basketballs.

The boy’s smile widened. “Thanks! My mommy bought it for me! Do you want to play basketball with me? I like basketball! I’m really good at it!”

Cyrus pouted. “I don’t know how to play.”

“Oh.” The boy paused, thinking. “That’s okay! I can teach you!”

At the offer, Cyrus brightened up. “I’d love to!”

He was one of the clumsiest kids in his class so no one else wanted to play with him. But, this boy wanted to and even said he would teach him!

To show his appreciation, Cyrus took the other half of his muffin and handed it to the boy.

“Here, you can have it,” he said with a smile. “It’s really yummy. It’s my favorite.”

The boy’s cheeks turned red but he took the muffin, carefully holding it in his hands like it was a great treasure.

“Thanks,” he said.

“What’s your name?” Cyrus asked.

“I’m-.”

“Tyler!” a different voice called out. It was older, female, and authoritative. “It’s time to go!”

The boy, Tyler, turned around before turning back to Cyrus, frowning. “That’s my mommy. We have to go now.”

But, Cyrus didn’t want him to go. His mommy wasn’t here yet to write a recommendation letter and arrange a play date with Tyler’s mommy!

Desperately, he looked towards the direction where he knew the bathrooms were, hoping his mommy was coming out. But, she wasn’t.

“Tyler!”

“I’ll ask my mommy if we can play basketball together,” said the boy, hurriedly. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Cyrus nodded, sadly. “Okay.”

“Bye.”

“Bye, Tyler.”

The two boys sadly waved at each other and Cyrus just watched as Tyler ran to his mommy and began talking, fast. But, his mommy didn’t seem to be listening. Instead, she took Tyler’s hand and began leading him out of the coffee shop.

Tyler turned to look back at him, one last time, before the door closed shut behind him.

“Wow, you finished your muffin already? Were you that hungry?”

Cyrus’ mommy was back and sat on her chair. Cyrus looked down at his empty plate, only crumbs left of his muffin. He sighed, loudly.

“What’s wrong, sweetie? Do you want another one?”

But, he wasn’t sad that his muffin was all gone. He was sad that he didn’t even get to tell Tyler his name.

He would ask his mommy to write a recommendation letter later so it would be ready the next time he saw Tyler. He really hoped it would be soon.

_Eight years later…_

“Come on in,” Cyrus said, leading the way into his bedroom. “Sorry about the mess.”

He turned to see T.J. flashing him a confused look.

“What mess?” the taller boy asked with a grin. “I can actually see the floor in your room. Unlike mine.”

Cyrus feared visiting T.J.’s home and entering T.J.’s bedroom one day.

Shrugging, he headed to his desk. “Let me just grab what we need and we can get started.”

They had an English project and they needed a few materials to get started. Cyrus gathered colorful pens, a bottle of glue, and a pair of scissors with fun edges in his arms.

“Okay, got them!”

He turned around to see T.J. examining his shelf.

“This looks cool,” the taller boy stated, pointing. “It’s called a kippah, right?”

Cyrus smiled as he walked up next to him. “Impressive. Did you look that up?”

“Maybe.” T.J. grinned. “You’re my friend. It’s only right that I learn more about you and your culture, right?”

The blood rushed to Cyrus’ face, but he hoped that the other boy didn’t notice.

“Thanks,” he said, instead. “This was mine when I was little. My bubbe gave it to me and it’s too small for me now, but I can’t bear to part with it.”

“Nice,” T.J. replied, nodding. “Actually, I remember seeing a kid wear something like it when I was little. I didn’t know what it was back then or how significant it was, but I thought it looked really awesome.” He turned to Cyrus now with a smile. “Anyway, you ready to head back down?”

Cyrus nodded and T.J. took the things from his hold and led the way out of the bedroom. Before following him out, Cyrus took one last look at his old kippah, smiling.

Their colors were still so bright, even after all these years. 


End file.
